Sauve moi
by MarieMarais
Summary: Ce voyage en Europe de l'Est n'aurait jamais dû tourner au drame. Pourquoi elle ? Pourra-t-il la sauver de cette emprise ?
1. chapter 1

Hello ! :)

Voici le prologue d'une histoire que je prépare.

Cette histoire reprend seulement les personnages de Shadow Hunters, série que j'affectionne particulièrement. Elle vient tout droit de mon imagination.

Cette dernière portera sur la traite de femme, la prostitution. Et bien sûr, une histoire d'amour qui, je l'espère, se terminera bien.. Mais je n'en dit pas plus !

Bonne lecture de ce prologue, et dites-moi si je dois continuer :)

PROLOGUE

Clarissa, Isabelle et Maia se preparent pour leur voyage. Et oui, fini les cours ! Ce voyage, elles le préparent depuis 5 mois.

" Bon les filles, est-ce qu'on à penser à tout ? "

Maia est du genre ' je ne dois rien oublier '. Elle pense pour trois. Car en effet, Clari et Isabelle sont plutôt dans l'euforie de ce voyage. Tant pis si elles oublient une serviette ou une brosse à dents, tant qu'elles partent vite de cette ville ennuyeuse !

" Maia, allez detend-toi. Cela fait 5 mois qu'on prépare et qu'on attend ce voyage. Et c'est bon, on part demain matin ! Fini les cours, à nous l'Europe ! "

Les filles sont tombées toutes les 3 amoureuses de l'Europe. En particulier, l'Europe de l'Est.

" Isabelle à raison, Maia. Notre rêve va se réaliser. À nous le safari des pays d'Europe de l'Est ! On commence par quoi d'ailleurs ? La Slovaquie ? "

" Mais non Clari, on commence par l'Ukraine, t'as déjà oublié ? Mémoire de poisson rouge celle-là, je te jure. "

Elles se mettent toutes les 3 à rire. Elles sont amies depuis le collège. Elles ont tout fait ensemble. Et de pouvoir voyager ensemble, c'est une concrétisation. Elles viennent de prendre seulement 18 ans mais elles ont remué ciel et terre auprès de leurs parents pour qu'ils acceptent. Elles ont fait des petits jobs pour se payer ce voyage et depuis 5 mois, elles sont de vraies modèles auprès de leurs familles.

" Bon les filles, recapitulons. Valises Maia ? "

" Ok ! "

" Les billets d'avions Isa, tu les as ? "

" Je dors même avec depuis 3 mois "

" N'importe quoi, mais bizarrement, ça ne me choquerait pas. Je crois qu'on est plus que prêtes. Ça va être 2 semaines magiques, hein les filles ?! "

" Magique est un maigre mot. Ça va être la folie tu veux dire ! Bon, mis à part notre hôtel et le tourisme, il paraît que les hommes sont vraiment pas mal en Europe .. "

" Isabelle, tu te renseignes sur tout, même les mecs. On n'y va pas pour trouver l'amour. "

" Qui c'est ? On ne sait jamais ! "

" Si je ramène un Ukrainien dans ma valise, pas sûr que mes parents me laisse en vie ! "

Elles rient aux éclats.

" Plus sérieusement les filles, il ne faut pas non plus oublier que se sont des pays où le proxénétisme est élevé. Beaucoup de traite de femmes aussi .. "

" Clari, arrête, tu vas nous démoraliser ! On le sait tout ça, mais on risque rien voyons. On est seulement 3 jeunes et jolies americaines qui viennent passer leurs vacances en Europe et qui veulent profiter. "

" Oui, tu as raison. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce voyage est réel. On l'a tellement voulu. "

" C'est clair. Ça va être des vacances de rêves, et encore mieux, on est toute les 3 ensemble ! "

" Allez les filles, il faut se coucher maintenant. Debout 3h du matin. Allons rêver encore une nuit, et demain, nous y sommes ! "

" Oui, oui ! Allez, bonne nuit mes chéries. Faîtes de beaux rêves. "

Voilà l'épilogue ! Chaque chapitre sera du point de vue soit, des filles, ou alors ... Je vous laisse deviner ;)

Je vais donc voir pour continuer !

Xoxo


	2. Chapitre I

Chapitre 1 - Jace Alec

" Allez Jace, s'teu plaît ! Fais pas ton mijoré là ! "

" Non, c'est non sérieux Alec. "

" Écoute mec, t'es pas en forme en ce moment, je comprends. Mais c'est pas en restant là, à te morfondre, que ça va changer quelque chose sérieux. Je t'ai connu mieux."

" Excuse moi de souffrir ! "

" Souffrir ? Jace sérieux ! Ce qu'elle t'a fait, tu l'as fait à bien d'autres nanas avant ça ! C'est retour à l'envoyeur en faîte. "

Jace est un homme très sûr de lui, et un vrai coureur de jupon. Lui, et son pote Alec sont meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance. Ils ont tous partagé, même les copines avant qu'Alec ne se rende compte qu'il préfére les hommes. Jace est tombé vraiment sous le charme d'une jeune touriste française, mais cette dernière ne le voulait que pour s'amuser le temps d'une nuit. Ce qui a fortement cassé l'ego de ce jeune et beau blond.

" Allez mon pote. Tu as du sang de Français je crois ? Et même du sang de Gaulois il me semble. Toi qui vient de la Normandie même si cela fait 15 ans que tu vis ici, en Ukraine, tu sauras largement surmonter cette épreuve, j'en suis plus que sûr ! "

" Ouais, sûrement. Si tu le dis. Mais elle me plaisait vraiment je crois. Et j'en ai un peu marre de ces histoires sans suites. Je pensais que c'était la bonne, tu vois. "

" Je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'en suis pas arrivé à penser comme toi mais ça m'arrive de me demander ce que je serais dans 1, 5 ou même 10 ans. "

" Ah bon ? "

" Oui.. Mais en attendant, tu connais le dicton mon frère ? "

" Quoi ? "

" Une de perdue.. Dix de retrouver ! "

" T'es con Alec. Mais tu me fais rire. "

" Donc c'est un oui ?! "

" Pour ta soirée de débauche là ? Tu sais que j'adore faire la fête mais tu sais aussi que j'aime pas trop la réputation de ce bar de nuit. On dit que les filles sont forcées à se prostituer et j'aime pas ça. "

" Mais non, oh. Tu vas voir. En aucun cas elle sont forcées. Elles sont belles, et elles aiment leur métier. Et puis, tu n'es pas obligé de coucher avec. C'est seulement si tu en as envie. "

" Je sais pas mec, c'est pas trop mon kiff de payer pour coucher. "

" Bon, je vais te le demander autrement. Fais le pour moi. Il y a aussi des hommes là-bas, et d'ailleurs, j'y es déjà repéré ma prochaine conquête moi.. On joue au chat et à la souris depuis un moment. Il faut que je me lance. Et je dois absolument le revoir ! "

" Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Il se prostitue aussi ? "

" Non pas lui. Enfin, pas que je sache. C'est le barman. Il s'appelle Magnus. Il est à tomber. Et je sais que je le laisse pas indifférent. "

" Plan cul alors ? "

" Je le saurais seulement si on y va.. ! "

" Tu lâches jamais rien sérieux. "

" Alors c'est un oui ?! "

" D'acc. Mais c'est vraiment pour toi que je le fais. "

" T'es le meilleur Jace ! Merci !! Samedi, 22h chez toi ? On ira à pied, c'est à 200m de chez toi. "

" Ça marche. Je te préviens, je t'attends pas toute la soirée sur la banquette pendant que tu .. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. "

" Oh mais oui, tu me connais. "

" Oui justement, je te connais. "

" Allez mec, je te laisse. Je dois passer voir Simon. Il n'est pas en forme non plus, je vais le motiver à sortir aussi. "

" Yep. Bisous frérot. "

Jace décide de rentrer chez lui aussi. Ces parents sont souvent en déplacements, et c'est le cas en ce moment. Si il a autant flashé sur cette touriste, c'est sûrement dû à la solitude. Il aime les femmes. Passer du bon temps avec ces dernières lui permet de se sentir moins seul.

Et cette jeune touriste française n'en n'est qu'une autre, tout simplement. Et pourtant, du haut de ces 18 ans, quelque chose en lui à envie de renouveau. Il a envie qu'on l'aime. Et il a aussi envie d'aimer, connaître cette sensation.

Après quelques minutes de marche, son téléphone sonne.

" Yep' Alec, ça faisait longtemps tiens. "

" Ahah, très drôle. Non, dis moi, je peux venir dormir chez toi ce soir ? Je sais que cela fait déjà pas mal de fois ce mois-ci mais mon père à encore ses connards de potes à la maison et tu sais bien que.. "

" Oui, bien sûr voyons. Ramène toi. "

" T'es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas ? "

" Mais non. De toute façon, je suis seul. Cela m'éviteras de maronner. "

" T'es le meilleur Jace ! A tout de suite. "

Alec raccroche. En effet, depuis quelques semaines, son père fréquente des mecs assez bizarre. Ils sont toujours là, chez Alec à discuter pognon d'après ce qu'il en dit. Alec pense même à une histoire d'argent ou autre. Mais ce qui dérange le plus ce dernier c'est la manière dont ils le regardent. Très aguicheur, ils lui ont même demandé une fois si il n'était pas prêt à coucher pour quelques billets ! Et depuis, Alec en a peur. Il préfère donc se réfugier chez son pote chez qui il se sent beaucoup plus en sécurité.

Après ce coup de téléphone, Jace arrive chez lui. Il s'étale sur son canapé et allume la télé en attendant son pote. Il pense aussi à cette soirée de samedi. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Fallait bien qu'il avance, c'est un mec, pas un pleurnicheur. Et puis, c'est un bar de nuit comme les autres, pas la peine de s'imaginer des histoires de traffic ou autres, pas vrai ?

En tous cas, il est loin de s'imaginer ce qui l'attends.

Voilà pour ce premier Chapitre ! Je sais, pas très long mais je vais m'améliorer, je l'espère :P

Xoxo


End file.
